trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Adam Feld
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' None yet *'Full name:' Adam Feld *'Birthplace:' Unknown *'Parents:' Unknown. He maintains a close relationship with Dr. Marcus Feld. *'Siblings:' None *'Age:' 30ish assumed. His exact age is unknown. The biosensors indicate a younger man, but his physical development and the skills he keeps popping up with indicate someone older. *'Sex:' male *'Height:' 6'4" *'Weight:' 225 *'Build:' Medium *'Marital status:' Single, and not currently looking. *'Description:' A tall man well muscled but not heavy. He has strong Eurasian features marked by a sharp nose and a broad sensual mouth. *'Skin coloring:' Dusky *'Eyes:' Golden *'Hair:' Raven black. *'Routine Activities:' Adam's life is running from one disaster or impending war to the next. Routine is not a word you can use to describe his activities. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Unknown. Adam keeps finding skills when he needs them. He seem to be trained in a plethora of unrelated fields, but until desperate for a given skill he cannot willingly recall it. *'Financial Status:' Adam lives moderately well on the rewards he has received for is heroic work. It's not something he concerns himself with. *'Group Affiliations:' Adam has recently joined the Omnipax Foundation, a proactive do-gooder organization that handles disaster relief and offers private negotiation for groups or nations embroiled in conflict.. They have a dozen fast ships in the 300 meter range. Usually civil versions of the latest Starfleet scout types that have been hot-rodded with speed and shield upgrades. Weapons not so much, but speed can be life. *'Personality:' Adam is a man driven. Driven by his unknown past, by the unseen hand of whoever it is out there, and by a deep need to be of use to those in need. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Adam would like to solve the enduring mystery of where he came from. Other than the plain fact of wanting to know it keeps becoming important. *'Physical/mental Problems:' Adam is suffering from classic amnesia. He can remember nothing about his past, who he was or what he did. He is rudely healthy. The injures he was found with are well healed. *'Enemies (And Why):' Adam would love to know. There seems to be a shadowy something out there that is watching him. It doesn't want him dead. Twice now, he should have been dead but isn't because help found him in time, when help should not have been near. Whoever watches doesn't seem to want him to know who he is, or want him dead. *'Special Abilities:' Adam is incredibly strong, his IQ is around the 210 mark. He is trained in an unknown number of skills. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Dark past. Not evil, dark, he has not idea what from his past might blind side him. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Adam Feld is a man without a past. He was found near dead on a wrecked ship drifting in space. Neither the ship, or the survivor was on any Federation database, yet both are clearly of Earth origin. Adam was named by the doctor that first cared for him. He took his benefactor's surname as well, as no amount of therapy has been able to recover any of Adam's previous life. Adam has considered deep telepathic therapy. However every time he comes close to doing it, "something" comes up to keep him away from any telepaths. Adam has become an adventurer in the modern tradition. In spite of not having a viable memory what skills he learned are still with him. The something that usually interrupts him is a cry for help, or a wrong that needs righting, and Adam feels that he must go. *'The Secret Past:' Adam has no past. Adam is a clone of Khan Noonian Singe. So many illegal technologies were used in his creation that thinking about it is a crime. He is a brain taped clone of an argument. He was given skills but no background, he wasn't done yet. His loss was not deliberate. The shadowy group that created him is of the mistaken impression that Earth should rule, and the most charismatic personality from the past, properly trained in compassion and history, should lead them. They are correct in thinking that it as been sufficient time to bring him out. Khans crimes are mostly forgotten. However they can't simply approach him in the street. They want him back, he represents 20 years of work. They must pick the proper time and place. Sooner or later genetics will tell, and Adam will realize that wars and disasters will keep happening until a strong hand rules. They will step forward and make it plain that he is that strong hand and they can guide him to that goal. But if he learns that he has no past.... Category:Characters Category:Augments Category:Epiphany Trek